In current monitoring systems, when new or hospital specific parameters are added to the monitoring system, a new parameter and functional logic needs to be developed and integrated in the core monitoring software. Current systems include a level of control and scrutiny required during development to ensure primary alarm function is not jeopardized by new software. This results in long delays between the release of new parameter modules, and/or a monitor that can display that parameter. In addition, specialty parameter devices or research devices for these new parameters are rarely introduced due to the limited market opportunity.
Other current monitoring systems attempt to translate protocols. As long as the monitoring system already understands a base parameter, new third party devices can be supported in this solution. For example, a new third party blood oxygen level (SpO2) parameter is available if SpO2 is already displayed at the monitor. This type of system and method does not address the need to have new classes of parameters available on the monitor, i.e., in this current monitoring system, monitor code still needs to be modified, and does not allow for third party application code to run.
Further current monitoring systems utilize running multiple independent processes or including two physical processing elements to segregate the monitoring application and non-secure application. Obviously, this solution requires additional hardware, making it less efficient, more expensive and more cumbersome.